Conventionally, various kinds of infrared radiation treatment apparatuses, using thermal effects, have been utilized for purposes such as relieving lower back pain or a stiff neck. Infrared rays are classified by their wavelengths generally as near infrared rays, far infrared rays and the like.
Near infrared rays, which cause electromagnetic wave damage like cataracts, sunstroke, and cytoclasis, must be reduced as much as possible when infrared rays are utilized for medical treatment. In contrast, due to far infrared rays significant thermal and wave motion effects (resonance (vibration) absorption phenomenon), they are not only harmless to humans but they also promote metabolism by promoting blood circulation in capillaries and they activate the automatic functions of the nervous and hormone systems, thereby activating the functions of the immune system and the spontaneous recovery system.
Radiotherapy also uses radiation which is a kind of electromagnetic wave and is employed in medical facilities particularly because it is effective in killing cancer cells. However, radiotherapy causes side effects, such as a swollen face and pain, because the radiation also damages the surrounding normal cells.
Therefore, far infrared radiation treatment apparatuses recently have become an alternative to radiotherapy apparatuses. The publication of Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No Hei 3-51912 discloses a far infrared heating apparatus comprising a radiator, which is made by winding a heating wire around a hollow ceramic cylinder to radiate far infrared rays.
However, conventional apparatuses, like the above, place great importance on simply heating an object to be heated by the radiating infrared rays. This results in the following problem when infrared rays are applied for the treatment of cancer and the like. During cancer treatment, cancer cells are killed by means of the heat-shock protein effect in the patient's body caused by heating the affected part (e.g. the object to he heated). When the affected part is maintained at a certain temperature, however, the part becomes used to the thermal stimulation and the heat-shock protein effect cannot be fully maximized.